


The Boat Home

by Eleventea



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleventea/pseuds/Eleventea
Summary: Newt has left New York on the boat. And obviously the first thing he does is go straight into his case, to process the events, and emotions, of the last days.





	1. Favouritism

  
After Newt had got back on the boat, he instantly went into his cabin, locked the door, and went to visit his creatures. Most of them were happy to see him, which helped his mood slightly.

It was hard seeing his new friend step out into the rain, and having to walk away quickly as if Jacob was just another stranger in the street (Newt shed more tears that day than he'd like to admit), but it was infinitely harder saying goodbye to Tina. Tina who had taken both Newt and Jacob into her home, partly voluntary, partly because Newt broke the law. Who gave them (what did they call it in America?) hot cocoa, and a bed to sleep in. Who fought by his side against Grindelwald. Tina who, although nobody would catch him saying but probably thinking about it, Newt had accidentally possibly taken a great liking to.

Newt found himself sat under the Bowtruckle tree, the small figures dancing on his head. It tickled, but he let them do it anyway. He had been sat there for a while, just resting, until Pickett woke up, climbed out of Newt's pocket and frantically tried to scramble down his leg. With disgruntled clacks as Newt fidgeted, the other Bowtruckles scuttled off Newt's head, back onto the tree. Newt caught Pickett just as he was about to jump off of his knee. He stood and placed the Bowtruckle on his hand.

'Come on Pickett, you were doing well just then.' Newt walked through the enclosures absentmindedly, but was still acutely aware of his surroundings. 'You didn't even notice they were near until you woke up.'

Newt had stopped in the middle of a pine forest - the Hippogriff enclosure. He walked to a fallen tree and sat on it. Pickett clacked at Newt.

'You've what? No you can't make me your new tree!' Newt grumbled quietly, 'I knew that this would happen, I knew that I'd kept you too close for too long.'

Pickett gasped and turned away from Newt.

'Pick, look you know I didn't mean it like that.' Pickett huffed. Newt sighed.'Pickett. I'm going for a ride.'

Newt stood up and created a temporary wand tree for Pickett. He picked him up and, with some difficulty, due to Pickett's struggling, plonked him on the new tree.

'If you don't want me to drag you with me, you'll wait here.' Pickett turned and clambered down quickly into the trunk of the tree.

'I'll be back Pick, I promise.' Newt said quietly. Pickett didn't move.

Newt walked away from the tree, and called over his shoulder, 'I don't suppose I'll be long!' then he said to himself, 'I haven't got that much to mull over.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D Please let me know if I've waffled to much or if there's anything you would like to see or wouldn't like to see :D I started this the Friday that Fantastic Beasts came out in the UK and I only took it up again yesterday, so just a bit of a time gap. I decided to split this into bits, because I'm not sure how long it's going to be but when I wrote a bit more, I kept thinking of different things that could happen, so I apologise if the chapters it's split into are really small. Thanks again! TTFN :D


	2. Finn

Newt walked through the sun dappled forest that spread over the side of a mountain, looking for one of his four Hippogriffs. Had this been a real forest, it would have been mid-autumn. The wind was crisp, but the sun was warm, and down to his left, through the trees, there lay a large lake. Newt had decided to install a lake, as he was tired of having to create separate enclosures for all the creatures, and found it much more spatially efficient to home all the lake-dwelling creatures in one place. The sun glinted off of it, as the slight wind disturbed the water. Over on the other side, the mountain range continued, and the sun was peeking out just behind the closest peak. Newt whistled a few times.

                'Ingrid! Adryll! Victoria!' Newt called out for the three females, but there was no response. He heard a splashing down near the lake, and ran to peer down through the trees.

                It was Finn, Newt's only male Hippogriff down by the water’s edge. Finn was shot in the leg by a defensive Norwegian muggle farmer, living among the Norwegian mountains, after Finn had strayed too close to the farmer's chickens. Newt had found him, on the ground, in a forest near the farm, having been in Norway looking for a Norwegian Ridgeback. Finn's leg was badly damaged and so, with a great amount of dead ferrets, Newt took Finn into his case to give him time and a safe space in which to heal. Now, a few years later, Finn's leg was working nearly as good as new, but was still tender.

                That didn't, however, stop him from attempting to catch food with his injured leg, as he was doing at this precise moment. Newt walked slowly closer and whistled softly. Finn squawked as his attention turned to Newt.

                'Hey Finn,' Newt said calmly, creeping closer. Once he had reached a safe enough distance, Newt bowed low to the ground, making sure that Finn did the same. To Newt's relief, Finn returned the bow and Newt walked up to him with his hand outstretched. Finn was rather familiar with Newt and so happily pushed his beak into his palm. Newt rubbed Finn's beak affectionately.

                'Fancy a ride?' Newt asked, moving his hand down Finn's neck. Finn pawed the ground and squawked. Newt used a large boulder to hoist himself onto Finn's back. He held on to Finn's feathers as he moved to face the lake. Newt kicked Finn's sides. As Finn ran, he stretched his wings and began to beat them, until he and Newt were soaring over the lake.

                Newt enjoyed the feeling of the wind as they flew, and a long cry from Finn proved that he liked it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, oh well :) Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
